


Bropocalypse

by frechi123



Series: A Little Iffy [2]
Category: YouTube Gamers and Other Stuff
Genre: Because he can, Gen, Just why?, Why is Slenderman in here?!, YouTube, YouTube Fan Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: It's not paradise in Florida... all the male enemies are creepy best friends, and best of bros are now sworn enemies, trying to take out all the girls and unaffected dudes. Dashie and Dennis, who are, of course, unaffected, don't know what to do now! Luckily, Iffy is around to assist them.





	Bropocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder where these stories of mine come from XD
> 
> Another idea from the mind that is mine
> 
> Huzzah XD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dashie and Dennis find Iffy hiding out up in Dashie's closet, who has to explain to them what exactly is going on outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be in Dashie's POV unless otherwise stated.
> 
> You don't need to read "A Little Iffy" to understand this story :)

"YO DENNIS, YOU FOUND A JOB YET?!"

I'm yelling this to him, as I'm just lazing around on my couch, twiddling the controls on my xBox controller, still wondering how he pays the rent if he's spending all his time in front of that computer of his doing who the hell knows what.

He appears moments later, in his bedroom doorway, scratching his hair, which is as all over the place as it can get, given the shortness of it. His white T-shirt is coming down to his knees, almost covering the black and purple sports shorts he's sporting. Almost.

"I told you, I'm looking online."

I roll my eyes. "Please, you've been saying that for MOMFS (months)! The only way I'm gonna believe ya is if you get away from that computer and GO OUT! I'm this close to asking Slenderman to give you a job right now!"

He widens his eyes. "Why?! I don't want to go selling stuff around for crazy prices! And you know full well part of the deal is to cover your face with this hard to breathe mask! Or... otherwise, let him strip you of your FACIAL FEATURES!"

"Oh, please, he can still see and hear and smell and all that good stuff," I say, waving a hand in dismissal. "So it can't be all that bad."

He rolls his eyes at me. "That's literally not the point here, Dashie. I don't _want_ my facial features stripped." Then he thinks for a minute. "Wait! Do _you_ even have a job?"

"Yes, Dennis," I say, mimicking his gesture. "YouTube is my job. You know, stuff I actually get PAID for."

"I can't win with you, can I?!" he yells, throwing his hands up in the air, turning on his heels and padding back into his room. That's when I decide to get up and go to my own room, planning to get a beanie from my closet.

That almost doesn't happen.

As soon as I reach for one on my shelf, my hand passes by an eye. It shrinks back into my closet and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" I say to myself, before whipping back the clothes. There's a young girl standing there awkwardly with a gulty smile on her face.


End file.
